A content delivery network (CDN) distributes content (e.g., resources) efficiently to clients on behalf of one or more content providers, preferably via a public Internet. Content providers provide their content (e.g., resources) via origin sources (origin servers or origins), and a CDN can also provide an over-the-top transport mechanism for efficiently sending content in the reverse direction—from a client to an origin server. Both end-users (clients) and content providers benefit from using a CDN. Using a CDN, a content provider is able to take pressure off (and thereby reduce the load on) its own servers (e.g., its origin servers). Clients benefit by being able to obtain content with fewer delays.
End Users and Subscribers
In the following description, an end user is an entity (e.g., person or organization) that ultimately consumes some Internet service (e.g., a web site, streaming service, etc.) provided by a service provider entity. This provider entity is sometimes referred to as a subscriber in this description because they subscribe to CDN services in order to efficiently deliver their content, e.g., from their origins to their consumers. A CDN may provide value-added mediation (e.g., caching, transformation, etc.) between its subscribers and their end-users.
Clients and Origins
As used herein, clients are agents (e.g., browsers, set-top boxes, or other applications) used, e.g., by end users to issue requests (e.g., DNS and HTTP requests) within the system. When no CDN or other intermediaries are in use, such requests may go directly to the subscriber's own servers (e.g., their origin servers) or to other components in the Internet. When a content provider subscribes to CD services (described below), various requests may go to intermediate CD services that may map the end-user requests to origin requests, possibly transforming and caching content along the way.
Typically, each distinct origin (e.g., origin server) is associated with one subscriber, but a subscriber may be associated with any number of origins, including subscriber-owned and CDN provided origins.
The physical origins with which the CDN interacts may actually be intermediaries that acquire content from a chain of intermediaries, perhaps, e.g., elements of a separate content acquisition system that ultimately terminates at a subscriber's actual origin servers. As far as the internals of the CDN are concerned, however, the origin is that service outside the system boundary from which content is directly acquired.
logical organization
Services, Service Instances, and Machines
As used herein, a “service instance” refers to a process or set of processes (e.g., long-running or interrupt driven) running on a single machine. As used herein, the term “machine” refers to any general purpose or special purpose computer device including one or more processors, memory, etc. Those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that the term “machine” is not intended to limit the scope of anything described herein in any way.
One or more service instances (of the same or different service types) may run on single machine, but a service instance is the execution of a single service implementation. As used herein, “service implementation” refers to a particular version of the software and fixed data that implement the single service instance. A service or service implementation may be considered to be a mechanism (e.g., software and/or hardware, alone or in combination) that runs on a machine and that provides one or more functionalities or pieces of functionality.
A service may be a component and may run on one or more processors or machines. Multiple distinct services may run, entirely or in part, on the same processor or machine. The various CD services may thus also be referred to as CD components.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that the term “service” may refer to a “service instance” of that kind of service.
In some cases, it may be useful or necessary to distinguish between the code (e.g., software) for a service and an actual running version of the service. For the sake of this description, the code corresponding to a service is sometimes referred to as an application or application code for that service. Those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that a machine may have code for a particular service (e.g., in a local storage of that machine) without having that service running on that machine. Thus, e.g., a machine may have the application code (software) for a collector service even though that machine does not have an instance of the collector service running. The application code for a service may be CDN resource (i.e., a resource for which the CDN is the origin).
There is no requirement that services running on a particular machine be of the same type. There is also no requirement that the services running on a particular machine, even if of the same type, be configured in the same manner, or be the same version. Thus, e.g., a particular machine may run two collector services, each configured differently. As another example, a particular machine may run a reducer service and a collector service.
Categorizing Services
A CDN may, in some aspects, be considered to consist of a collection of mutually interconnected services of various types. FIG. 1-A depicts an exemplary categorization of major service types, and divides them into overlapping categories, namely infrastructure services, delivery services, and other ancillary services. Infrastructure services may include, e.g., services for configuration and control (to command and control aspects of the CDN), and services for data reduction and collection (to observe aspects of the CDN). These services support the existence of the delivery services, whose existence may be considered to be a primary purpose of the overall CDN.
Delivery services may include, e.g., rendezvous services, caching services, streaming services, object services, and compute services. The ancillary services may include fill services, origin services, and storage services. As shown in the drawing in FIG. 1-A, some of the ancillary services (e.g., fill, origin, and storage) may also conveniently by considered infrastructure and/or delivery services. It should be appreciated that the categorization of services in FIG. 1-A is made in part for the purposes of their description, and that different/other categorizations may be made. In accordance with an embodiment, the delivery services are themselves also used as implementation mechanisms in support of infrastructure services.
Although not required, in preferred CDN implementations, it will likely be the case that, for most service types, service instances will not be isolated but will, instead, be grouped in some manner (e.g., into hierarchies or lattices) containing multiple instances of that service type. Thus, e.g., a CDN may comprise groupings of the various types of services (e.g., a grouping of control services, a grouping of reduction services, etc.) These homogenous groupings may include homogenous sub-groupings of services of the same type. Generally, these homogenous groupings form networks, generally comprising subnetworks.
Typical interaction patterns and peering relationships between services of the same and different types impose not only structure on the topology of a local service neighborhood but also on the topology of interactions between the homogenous subnetworks. These subnetworks may be internally connected or consist of isolated smaller subnetworks. In general, for service type T, this description will refer to the T network as that subnetwork of the CDN consisting of all service instances of type T, regardless of whether or not the corresponding subnetworks of type T are actually interconnected. Thus, e.g., the rendezvous network (for the rendezvous service type) refers to the subnetwork of the CDN consisting of all rendezvous service instances, regardless of whether or not the corresponding rendezvous service subnetworks are actually interconnected.
In general, for service type T, as used herein, the “T service(s)” or “T system” refers to the collection of services of type T, regardless of whether or how those services are connected. Thus, e.g., the “reducer services” refers to the collection of CD services of the CDN consisting of all reducer service instances, regardless of whether or not the corresponding reducer services (or service instances) are actually connected, and, if connected, regardless of how they are connected. Similarly, e.g., the “collector system” refers to the collection of CD services of the CDN consisting of all collector service instances, regardless of whether or not the corresponding collector services (or service instances) are actually connected, and, if connected, regardless of how they are connected; etc.
As used herein, a particular service of type T running on one or more machines may also be referred to as a “T” or a “T mechanism.” Thus a rendezvous service instance running on one or more machines may also be referred to as a rendezvous mechanism; a control service instance running on one or more machines may also be referred to as a controller or control mechanism; a collecting (or collector) service instance running on one or more machines may also be referred to as a collector or collector mechanism; and a reducer service instance running on one or more machines may also be referred to as a reducer or reducer mechanism.
It should be appreciated that as a particular machine may be running more than one kind of service, the naming of a service instance on a particular machine does not limit the machine from running other types of services.
Information Types
Each service or kind of service may consume and/or produce data, and, in addition to being categorized by CDN functionality (e.g., namely infrastructure services and delivery services above), a service type may be defined or categorized by the kind(s) of information it produces and/or consumes. In one exemplary high-level categorization of services, services are categorized based on five different kinds of information that services might produce or consume are defined, as shown in the following table (Table 1):
TABLE 1Service CategorizationCategoryDescription1(Abstract)Any information that can be delivered from server toDeliveryclient.2Configura-Relatively static policies and parameter settings thattiontypically originate from outside the network and con-strain the acceptable behavior of the network.3ControlTime-varying instructions, typically generated within thenetwork, to command specific service behaviors withinthe network.4EventsStreams (preferably, continuous) of data that captureobservations, measurements and actual actions performedby services at specific points in time and/or space in oraround the network.5StateCumulative snapshots of stored information collectedover some interval of time and/or space in or around thenetwork.
Each service or kind of service may consume and/or produce various kinds of data. Operation of each service or kind of service may depend on control information that service receives. As part of the operation (normal or otherwise) of each service or kind of service, a service may produce information corresponding to events relating to that service (e.g., an event sequence corresponding to events relating to that service). For some services or kinds of services, the data they consume and/or produce may be or include event data. Each service or kind of service may obtain state information from other CDN services or components and may generate state information for use by other CDN services or components. Each service may interact with other services or kinds of services.
FIG. 1-B shows a generic CD service instance for each kind of service in a CDN along with a possible set of information flows (based on the service categorization in Table 1 above).
As shown in FIG. 1-B, each service instance in a CDN may consume (take in) control information (denoted CTRL in the drawing) and may produce (e.g., emit or provide) control information as an output (denoted CTRL′ in the drawing). Each service instance may consume state information (denoted S in the drawing) and may produce state information (denoted S′ in the drawing) as an output. Each service instance may consume events (denoted E in the drawing) and may produce events (denoted E′ in the drawing). Each service instance may consume configuration information (denoted CFIG in the drawing) and may produce configuration information (denoted CFIG′ in the drawing). Each service instance may consume delivery information (denoted D in the drawing) and may produce delivery information (denoted D′ in the drawing).
It should be appreciated that not every service instance or kind of service instance needs to consume each kind of input (control, state, events, config, etc.) or to produce each kind of output. Furthermore, it should be appreciated that not every service instance needs to use or transform or modify any/all of its inputs (e.g., a service endpoint may pass information through without transformation of that information). So, e.g., with reference to FIG. 1-B, in some cases CTRL=CTRL′ and/or S=S′ and/or E=E′, etc.
As used herein, in the context of data consumed or produced by a service, the term “state” refers to “state information,” the term “events” refers to “events information,” the term “config.” (or “configuration”) refers to “configuration information,” and the term “control” refers to “control information.” When used in the context of configuration information, the word “configuration” is sometimes abbreviated herein to “config” (without a period at the end of the word).
A producer of a certain kind of information is referred to as a “source” of that kind of information, and a consumer of a certain kind of information is referred to as a “sink” of that kind of information. Thus, e.g., a producer of state (or state information) may be referred to as a “state source,” a producer of configuration information may be referred to as a “config source,” etc.; a consumer of state may be referred to as a “state sink,” a consumer of configuration information may be referred to as a “config sink,” and so on.
Considering possible combinations of information flows provides a number of different ways to categorize services. A set of trivial service types (shown in FIG. 1-C) may be defined by constraining each service to have one kind of information flow in one direction (i.e., to be a source or a sink of one kind of information). The five information categories delivery, configuration, control, events, and state (Table 1 above), give the ten trivial service types shown in FIG. 1-C.
Using these trivial service types (FIG. 1-C) as the basis, typical combinations of flows expected to occur in CD services may be defined, leading to the exemplary definition/taxonomy of the infrastructure services and (primary) delivery services shown in FIG. 1-D. As shown in the drawing in FIG. 1-D, CD services may be categorized as delivery sources and/or delivery sinks A delivery source may be a config source, a control source, an event source, and/or a state source. A delivery source that is a config source is a delivery source of config information; a delivery source that is a control source is a delivery source of control information, a delivery source that is an event source is a delivery source of event information, and a delivery source that is a state source is a delivery source of state information.
A delivery sink may be a config sink, a control sink, an event sink, and/or a state sink. A delivery sink that is a config sink is a delivery sink of config information; a delivery sink that is a control sink is a delivery sink of control information, a delivery sink that is an event sink is a delivery sink of event information, and a delivery sink that is a state sink is a delivery sink of state information.
A minimal CD service is an event source and a control sink. That is, a minimal CD service is a delivery source of event information and a delivery sink of control information.
A (primary) delivery service is a minimal CD service (and thus inherits the taxonomic properties of a minimal CD service). Similarly, an ancillary CD service such as, e.g., a fill service, an origin service, and a storage service, is a minimal CD service and thus inherits the taxonomic properties of a minimal CD service.
Thus, a configuration service may be categorized, according to the taxonomy in FIG. 1-D, as a config source, and a config sink. A configuration service may also be categorized as a minimal CD service, whereby it is also categorized as an event source and a control sink. A configuration service is a delivery source (of config information) and a delivery sink of config information.
A control service may be categorized, according to the taxonomy in FIG. 1-D, as a minimal CD service (and thereby an event source and a control sink), as a config sink, and as a control source. A control service is a delivery sink of config information and a delivery source of control information.
A reducer service may be categorized, according to the taxonomy in FIG. 1-D, as a minimal CD service (and thereby an event source and a control sink), and as an event sink. A collector service may be categorized, according to the taxonomy in FIG. 1-D, as a minimal CD service (and thereby an event source and a control sink), and as an event sink, a state source, and a state sink.
Caching services, rendezvous services, object distribution services, and compute distribution services are each (primary) delivery services, and are therefore minimal CD services, according to the exemplary taxonomy in FIG. 1-D.
Similarly, fill services, origin services, and storage services may also be considered minimal CD services, according to the exemplary taxonomy in FIG. 1-D.
As may be seen from the diagram in FIG. 1-D, in some aspects to be a CD service means to be enmeshed in the network of other CD services. The Minimal CD Service in the diagram is both a Control Sink and an Event Source, meaning that all CD services consume control information and generate events.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that this example taxonomy shown in FIG. 1-D should be taken as a general guideline for naming services in useful ways that capture their essential similarities and differences, though it should not be used to limit the scope of the system in any way. While the taxonomy captures the names and definitions of idealized services, it should be appreciated that actual service implementations may stray from these constraints for practical reasons. Most actual infrastructure services will involve more information exchanges than shown above, for example. For example, control services may consume state information from collectors, and primary delivery services may consume both event streams and collector state. These variations may be considered subtypes of the versions shown earlier. A more realistic set of information flows between the basic CD service types is shown in FIG. 1-E (discussed below). This set of relationships can be considered as existing between individual services or between entire subnetworks of homogeneous services (as can be seen by comparing the diagrams in FIG. 1-E and FIG. 1-F).
Those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that several kinds of delivery services are referred to herein (as noted by the “Abstract” prefix in “(Abstract) Delivery” above). When not explicitly stated, the kind of delivery service may be determined from the context.
The (abstract) delivery service category is an umbrella term for all information exchanged by services and clients, reflecting the fact that all services deliver information. This observation leads to the taxonomy of information flows shown in FIG. 1-G, where each of the other four types of information (config, control, events, and state) may be considered as special cases of (abstract) delivery information.
Unless stated otherwise or apparent from the context, in the rest of this description, however, a delivery service refers to one that is providing one of the (primary) delivery services that CDN subscribers/customers use (e.g., caching and rendezvous). Those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that this distinction is arbitrary, and may change depending on the set of services offered to subscribers/customers. The offered set of services need not be limited to the current set of primary deliver services
The last service variant is (controlled) delivery, referring to any service that is being controlled by the network. Those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that it may sometimes be useful to distinguish the service being controlled from the services doing the controlling, even though all services in the CDN are controlled by it.
Logical and Physical Information Flows
Each information flow between two interacting services will typically have an associated direction (or two). The direction of arrows in most of illustrations here is intended to represent the primary direction in which information flows between a source and a sink, and not the physical path it takes to get there.
For example, the left side of FIG. 1-H depicts a logical flow of information across three services (config service to control service to controlled service). It should be appreciated, however, that the flow depicted in the drawing does not necessarily imply a direct exchange of information between the various services. The right side of FIG. 1-H shows an example of an actual path through which information might flow, involving intermediate delivery networks (in this example, two specific intermediate delivery networks, object distribution service(s) for the config information from the config service to the control service, and caching service(s) for the control information from the control service to the controlled service, in this example). It should also be appreciated that the level of description of the right side of the FIG. 1-H is also a logical representation of the data paths for the config and control information.
In addition, those of ordinary skill in the art will realize and understand, upon reading this description, that whether logical or physical, information flow arrows usually do not specify any protocol(s) involved for the information exchange or which side initiates the conversation. Multiple protocols are conceivable and are contemplated herein, and, in many cases, the same application level protocol could be applied in multiple ways, e.g., where either side may push or pull. An exception to this is when a particular protocol is itself a defining feature of a service (for example, as may be the case with primary delivery services).